Return Of Luke Blade: Now You See Her
by LeVel27hoodE
Summary: Luke escapes prison to seek out his magician ex girlfriend hoping to take her back but if she disagree's he'll make her disapear forever, can the team stop him before its to late?
1. The Escape

"**Return Of Luke Blade: Now You See Her..."**

**Summary**: Luke Blade pulls an escape act in jail swearing to make his last girlfriend disapear from his act forever.Can the team find the girl before Luke pulls his grand finale?

**Characters don't belong to me, and niether does Luke, but the Girlfriend does. **

& & & & & &

Luke stood in the middle of cell, he was wearing a grey hoodie, and faded jeans, he had a grey and black striped beanie on his head. There was handcuffs were at his wrist- he lazily gazed around his pathetic audience, the group of cops that arrested him a couple months ago. He gripped his hands together. "Well, Well, Well...look at my audience..I'd like you all to bare witness to this next trick...nothing up my sleeves." he held up his bound wrists and wiggled them around. Stella walked up to the cell bars. "What do you plan to do?" she asked. "Well I'm about to show you," his expression changed he looked relieved for a second. "For my next trick, Now you see her...**NOW YOU DON'T**" with that he dropped a smoke bomb, everyone started coughing and once the smoke faded the alarm went off. The cops looked in the cell lone handcuffs were left on the floor, along with a piece of paper, and a silver heart shaped locket

"Open the cell door, and get security to lock up tight- he can't leave this place." Mac said as a guard opened the door. Stella stepped in and picked up the paper.

"**Now you see her..now you don't and she will be my grand finale if you try and save her..I will make her disappear...**_**for good.**_**"**- :) Love, Luke.

Stella read the note, and handed it to Mac. "He's gone after someone again...We better start asking around." she said as she passed him. "Hmm..." was all Mac could muster out.

**& FLASHBACK A FEW MONTHS BEFORE LUKE WAS ARRESTED &**

Luke was outside a circus tent laughing it was around 20 o clock at night, a young woman with short (but not boy cut short) black hair stood infront of him, her eyes were olive shaped and wore black mascara and eye shadow on them, they were a deep shade of chocolate brown. Her skin was tan and her hair was greasy looking and tangled at the tips of her hair (she wasn't a bum I mean come on you know how hair gets after of few days after you take a shower) the smile drained from his face. "What is it Al?" he asked. "I'm sorry Luke, Vienna told me everything...I can't go onto tour with you, if you're keeping secrets like this from me." Luke blinked and looked at his girl as if he was accusing him of something he didn't even do.

"Vienna...she told you?" he asked. Alicia nodded. "Yes, Luke..I just ran into her- you mean to tell me that while I was here working at the circus you were touring and cheating on me?" Luke turned his head away and looked for a distraction. "I can't believe she lied to me, she said she wouldn't tell..." he looked at the magicianess infront of him. "Alicia, we can work this out come to New York with me, I'll deal with this then, I'll get rid of her." he said **(like hell he did.) **"Luke, don't lie to me, please, I can't anyway the circus wont let me, I've got to work to," Luke became "the alfa-male" for a second he tightened himself. "Then _quit_." he muttered. She shook her head. "I can't Luke, we'll talk about this when you get back...good luck with Vienna." she put his heart shaped locket that he gave to her once in his palm. He looked at it. On it the words "Enter My heart" (sort of like Criss Angel's phrase "Enter My Mind") "Love lives stronger then magic" and inside was a picture of both him and Alicia. He grasped it and looked at the figure walking into the tent away from him...

**& END FLASHBACK & **

"So who's this girl with him in the locket?" Mac asked. "I have no idea...ex girlfriend perhaps?" Stella said putting Luke's filing on a table. "Is She a magician?" he asked. "Like I said I have no idea, but we have to find her in a way Luke wont notice, or he'll likely kill for his entertainment again." she sighed and flipped through the file on the table."Well it say's here that before Vienna was In the picturehave a long-term girlfriend in boston, they were close to tying the knot but then Luke started on Vienna apparently. The girl still lives in boston say's she's also a magician for a local circus." Stella looked over at Mac who looked at the locket and thought for a moment.

& & & & & &

End for now, let's see how you like it.

3


	2. The Return

"**Return Of Luke Blade: Now You See Her..."**

**Summary**: Luke Blade pulls an escape act in jail swearing to make his last girlfriend disapear from his act forever.Can the team find the girl before Luke pulls his grand finale?

**Characters don't belong to me, and niether does Luke, but the Girlfriend does. **

& & & & & & & &

As Stella looked at the locket, Danny walked in. "What goes on?" he asked. "We're trying to figure out who this girl is and if she's the one that Luke's going after?" Danny took the locket and stared at it. "I've seen her, she works in boston at a circus my cousin and I went to a couple months ago..uhh her name is Alicia Mireles and her magic name is The "Magic-Alicia"or

"Magic-Al" she does beautiful illusions with butterflies and is known for being extremely nice to her fans who visit her after the show, I would know cuz I met her, but her magic varies as well she doesn't just do one type of magic and her dream career would be making it to Las Vegas to become a famous show time magician." Stella smiled, "Well your geeky-ness actually paid off for once Danny." Danny glared at her. "Mmm." he said annoyed.

& **BOSTON **&

Don and Mac stepped onto the circus grounds and walked up to Alicia who was signing a fans autograph she looked up. "Magic-Alicia? We're detectives Don Flack and Mac Taylor." She smiled. "Hi," she said- they held open they're badges and she folded the paper and gave it and the pen back to the fan- she walked away. "What can I help you with?" she asked. Mac looked at the picture in the locket, short black hair straight/wavy somewhat spiky at the tips of her hair, dark makeup, a black band tee-shirt that said "Rock: if it's to loud you're too old" and black capri pants. And black slip-ons. "Do you know him?" Mac held open the locket. She stared at it. "That's Luke Blade, yes I know him," Mac blinked. "When was the last time you saw him?" he asked.

"About two months ago, he went to New York, do promote himself in a few "deathlike" illusions...I'm pretty sure since he hasn't come back by now he made official that we broke up- so I hope he and Vienna are–" "Sad to say he and Vienna are no longer together- in fact he killed her the first night he performed his magic tricks." Alicia's eyes widened. "How?" "Well that's not important he was in jail for two murder's and one attempted of murder- he's been there ever since and he escaped a couple of days ago swearing to go back to you, would you know why?" Alicia nodded looking into their faces. "Come with me to my dressing room." she said

In her dressing room the two sat, the place was rigged up to look like a psychic studio red satin curtains, a small table with a crystal ball In the middle- she took out of the crystal ball and put it on a book shelf- then she took out a photo album and placed it on the table.

"Luke was a very special person to me, but he always had temper issues because of his um.. "syndrome" but a couple months ago his assistant Vienna came to tell me that..."

**& FLASHBACK & **

"Alicia?" Vienna stood behind her, Alicia turned around. "Yes?" she asked. "I don't want you and Luke to hang out anymore, he's with me now- so you can back off, im surprised he didn't tell you he got bored with you when we went on tour," "What do you mean?" Alicia glared at the girl standing infront of her. "Sorry to break the news- and you can give that thing your wearing back to him too."

**& END &**

"Well that's unfortunate." Alicia looked at them and nodded. "Ya and get this a few weeks later it was on the news and on Luke' website that she tried to leak out his secrets of illusion as well, some girlfriend right?- but I never thought he would kill her because of it." "Well maybe he had another reason too, did you and Luke ever officially break up?" she shook her head. "No, but when I confronted him about it that night he said that he would take care of it,"

Don smiled, "He took care of it alright- hoping that if Vienna was no longer seen with him he'd get you back right?" "Well if you guys haven't had told me what happened and he was never caught I probably would have," he chuckled. "There's no way he would've never been caught we would found him anyway he almost killed his mother, and he also killed his pyro-technician as well." She looked dumbfounded. "He always told me that it was thanks to his mother he got into magic..." "What type of magic do you do Miss Al?" Mac asked. "Call me Alicia, that's just my stage name...I do all kinds actually," she took out a random wine glass that was filled with red wine- she tipped it onto her hand and butterfly flapped out- she placed it in the center of her hand- squished it and then crumpled the remains into the wine. She took a sip of it. And looked over at Mac's suit. Crawling up his sleave was the butterfly.

"Very good." "Haha, thankyou gentlemen, anyway is there anything else I can help you with?" there was a knock at her dressing room door. "Oh, hold on a second." she got up and walked to the door. Don picked up the wine glass and peaked into it to see if the remains were still there, he set it down and looked at Mac's suit. When Alicia came back, "That was my ring master- gentlemen and now I have to ask you to leave, because I have to get ready for tomorrow's show, thankyou for stopping by and you can grab one of my cards on the way out." "Thankyou for your time Alicia, and contact us if you see Luke anywhere."

& & & & & &

"So do you think she could've taught Luke that trick he did with the butterfly that we saw?" Don asked. "I have no idea, maybe while we're here do you want to get some clam chowder?" "Sure."

That night Alicia sat down looking at the pictures of Luke and herself together. There was another knock at her door, she got up and opened it. Luke stood there his arms crossed wearing a long sleeved black shirt and blue jeans. His arms crossed and a look of happy accomplishment on his face. "I'm back!" he said opening his arms as if saying _"Walla"_ "Luke?" she asked. "And I got rid of her, now we can be together Alicia," he took her hand gently and said it a whisper voice. "Wh-where is she?" she asked trying not to make it seem like she was suspicious or scared. "Let's just say she made her permanent stay in New York." he whispered to her.

He stepped into her dressing room and the door shut. As the door closed he strided her into the chair where he sat down on a velvet read stool. He smirked. "We can be _together forever_..." he whispered in his dreamy New York accent. Alicia sat there, shivering inside her head _'I'm inside my dressing room with a maniac...'_ was all she could think of. He touched the bottom of her chin and lifted it. "You look so scared..." he tranced her. "Are you alright, Alicia?" he asked. "L-luke, um the necklace with you gave me, I - uh gave it back to you remember?" Luke looked past her for a minute. "_Shit!" _He muttered bitterly. "I'll call you..." he got up from the stool, looked back at her and left the dressing room.

Alicia still numb for words grabbed her phone and dialed the number Mac had given her. It was on hold, so she got the voicemail. "H-hi Mac? Mac Taylor? This is Alicia, um I just had a run in with Luke, and he seemed to know something about the necklace I gave him, um please call me back?" she put the phone on the receiver. And then looked out the window. She saw Luke cross the the ground and out of sight. She then got up and locked her door.

& **Back in N.Y **&

Stella looked at her computer- checking over Luke Blade's backround would help her gain a little bit more information on his ex (or so called ex since he didn't really break up with her.) Danny walked in. "What's up?" Stella looked at him then shot her head back towards the screen. "Mac and Don left for boston yesterday, they phone said they met her already but decided to stay in the area just in case." Danny looked at her. "Any other information?" Stella sighed, "Not really, his so called "ex" girlfriend doesn't seem to know about his trial or anything and it said on Luke' website that their hasn't been any recent break ups with a the one they call "Alicia Mireles." They all dispatched the rumors so this girl might have no idea..." Stella said clicking away at her computer.

& **BOSTON** **the next day** &

Alicia was straightening out her hair in her dressing room, for that afternoon's show, Don and Mac walked in. "Hey," she smiled as she straightened herself up. "We got your call yesterday evening and we figured we'll stick around for tonights show to make sure you're safe." Don said. "Oh thanks, I feel as if im being protected by my knights in shining armor." she set her flat iron to steam so it will be hotter when she finishes straightening it. "Tell us more about how you got involved with Luke in the first place."

Alicia blinked thinking back for a moment. "Hmm..well it was about a year ago, I was performing at this real dull boston night club- you know the classy restaurants that might have a comedy act every Friday or Saturday night, it was after the shop closed and everyone yes preparing for the next day or putting chairs up..."

& **FLASHBACK **&

Alicia waved her hand over a small firefly that lay dead ontop of the table, a bartender was putting up chairs around her and the couple she was showing the trick too. A waitress walked past to her to assist the man at the bar. The firefly's light lit up and it flew away, she smiled and clasped her hands together and looked at the couple, the man in the tux laughed and his date- a blonde in a red silk dress also amused laughed, "Thanks for showing us that trick- we just wanted to understand how it performed." she smiled at Alicia. "No problem!" the laughing couple walked past her and to the exit. Alicia stepped away from the table.

"Oh yah, I think she's the one you're looking for." she overheard the waitress at the bar talking to a handsome ruggid looking man at the bar, he leaned off of it, dark face, dark hair, short-long length, he was wearing a black leather jacket and blue aero tee shirt underneath, he looked at her and began walking towards her the waitress walked away from the two. "Hey," he said flipping out a card from a deck he had in his hand. "You let me keep this card when you did your trick earlier today..." he said he had the Brooklyn accent. "I was wondering...could you sign this for me?" He asked pushing the card towards her. "Sure," she took out a marker and wrote her name on the edge of it. She stared at his name that was also on the card. "Luke...Blade?" she gasped a little bit.

Luke smiled at her, "Gotcha," was all he said as if to tease her. "Oh wow, I knew you were in town but I never thought...here? Why?" Alicia asked looking at one of her magic idols. "Well I stopped in to see what's up- im sure you've heard that I used to perform here when I was little...or at least..younger, anyway" he blew a hand over his head. "Haha, yes I have heard the rumor." she nodded. "And wellll..I saw sign that said 'cute magician performs tonight at 7..'" she laughed. "Thanks, well I definitely see that you're interesting humor isn't a rumor." "Yes, well I loved your performance today, will you be performing again?" he asked.

"Yes, uh next week, because I actually work for a local um...circus." Alicia muttered 'circus' under her breath. "Circus? Why eva for?" (Through in a bit of the accent part to throw in some humor) "I don't know, really but it's a job right?" she asked, he nodded. "Well listen, if you ever want a real job, call me." he slipped his business card under her head. "Good day..." he said then left.

& **END OF FLASHBACK **&

"And thats how I met him, the next day I called to ask him what the job details were." she sighed, "Sadly they weren't what I had in mind...he needed an assistant, and I told him that I couldn't do that, im not a very assisting type of person I guess...I needed a magic career, he said that if I became his assistant he'd bring me with him on tours and tell everyone about my talent and would talk to people about getting me a good career, I was nervous but I did that for about a month, but nothing ever happened, he got a little clingy when I first started working for him, one thing lead to another and his charm made me feel special- and then we went out but after that I couldn't stand it he was too clingy, and he rarely told his friends about me, and one night..."

& **Flashback again **&

Alicia strode the corner to tell Luke about some call from his agent, when he saw him whispering to some bigshot that he had introduced to her earlier- saying that she could perform anything anywhere. When she had performed a small act for them they seemed please, they clapped and Luke seemed happy and they were all laughing with joy, but now Luke was whispering barely so she could here- she hid behind the wall and listened.

"Listen, she is amazing but it's because I was with her and I made her feel comfortable she's performed without me in the audience before and she's terrible, please don't hire her, it will save you a lot of money, here take this and don't tell her, I will..."

Luke placed a wad of money in the man's hand, the man looked a confused but nodded. "You're a good man, thank-you this was a wise decision you have made." Luke then walked off the man shook his head, he knew that something wasn't right but who would pass up money? Am I right?

& & & & & &

"So after that, I told him an excuse so he wouldn't get mad, that they had asked me to come back to the circus, and that I couldn't refuse, I felt that way I could escape back to the circus to avoid his weird anger problems, and to save me the trouble of being lied to all the time about getting bigger and better," Mac nodded. "I bet her hurt you that way, didn't he?" he asked. "Yes he did, but that wasn't the worst of it, He continued on tour and we kept a long distant relationship- he even signed off on it by giving me a silver heart locket with our faces in it- but when he came back for a visit one night Vienna told me about their relationship- so I told him I couldn't stand that and I gave it back to him, he said we would take care of it while he was in New York...and apparently..he did..and a bad way but along with that there was this huge scam that she had tried to leak information about him a couple months before."

Mac nodded. "Yah we already know that, anyway we better get going to allow you to get ready. Good luck in tonights show." when they left Luke appeared behind her and put his hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream.

"So this is how you betray me? I put my trust in you and you go to them?" he softly whispered she struggled but didn't make a sound she knew it wouldn't work.

"Well Sweetie pie...let's see you escape from this one," he dragged her out of site, She kept her cool and didn't feel the need to be scared. When he finally let her go they were in a room, "Why would you do such a thing," "I didn't go to them Luke, they came to me, I had know idea what happened to Vienna or Austin, I swear." Luke scowled at her. "I never felt the need to kill you, you're very special to me, Alicia, but.." he pulled the neck of his shirt towards him, "I will kill you if you keep talking to them," Alicia un-gripped his hand. "I never felt the need to fear you, Luke..." she leaned in to his face and whispered. "Even in death..." He stood shocked for a moment, his grip was fear and she walked away, out the door to finish getting ready.

He nodded. If that's the case he'll make a grand finale no one would ever stop, to get rid of her and to distract the cops from getting to him, he smirked and walked out the same door she did.

& & & & & &

ok well hopefully the next chapter will be the last..never said this was going to be a long story besides I need to get back to my other story because I promised myself I wouldn't start another story until I was finished the other one but I couldn't help myself with this one because I felt the need to do so!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
